


siren song

by marinacourage



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Magical Creatures, Tags to be added, but not really, haruto is a pureblood, haruto is unintentionally problematic, haruto watanabe and the curse of being a dick, he's just a confused kid, they curse a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: haruto was too curious and rebellious to stay out of trouble and jeongwoo was too kind and protective to mind his own business. and he was pretty, too. kind of, in his own way. haruto couldn't be the only one who noticed, right?





	siren song

jeongwoo was patiently making notes working with an old messy scroll when suddenly someone dropped their stack of books on a table right beside him, and they did that very freaking loudly. jeongwoo raised his head to see who was the bothersome jerk and saw a green striped collar. well, damn, of course, leave it to the slytherins to disturb the peace. jeongwoo just didn't expect it to be that particular slytherin.

— wow, can't believe you actually know how to make your way into the library.

haruto huffed, dropping himself unceremoniously onto a soft armchair, hands flying everywhere.

— you always underestimate me, dude, no wonder you always lose to me.

some girls at the far table hissed at him to keep it quiet. haruto hissed back, sticking his tongue out, and at this point of his life jeongwoo fully expected it to be forked. tough luck.

— why are you here?

haruto looked at him from under his black bangs, eyes cold and mocking, and pointed at the books he brought with himself.

— take the wildest guess you can, sweetheart.

jeongwoo rolled a pen in his fingers and made a shocked face.

— wait, so you can actually read?! who would've thought, you're full of surprises today, watanabe!

— oh fuck you too, chipmunk, go back to your doodles.

— i wouldn't've needed to go back to them if you didn't distract me from them, toothpick.

— whatever.

jeongwoo rolled his eyes at that and took the scroll back into his hands. he went trough nearly a dozen of them already but still didn't find what he was looking for, although that anatomy drawing of a wolftup looked quite promising.

he soon found himself back in the study mood again, quickly scribbling key words into his notebook to check on them later and drawing arrows, pointing from one definition to another. the air around him was pleasantly quiet and calm. for a second he completely forgot there's someone sitting near him, and the way he was reminded of it was not the most pleasant at all. 

— jesus, what are you doing?! shut it! shut the book back down! — jeongwoo could only whine hurriedly under all the unfriendly gazes.

haruto was cursing loudly, looking at a screaming and jerking book in pure disgust, he hurriedly jumped away from the table when it tried to bite him. jeongwoo suddenly felt very tired and unimpressed with all that circus. the slytherin probably truly never stopped by the library before if he didn't know the most basic rules. what a stupid lad, honestly.

— here, here, shush, darling, — jeongwoo cooed at the book and lightly petted it's hairy cover lovingly like it was not the most ugly thing he's ever encountered in his entire life. — don't mind this imbecile right there, he didn't mean any harm, he's just brain damaged.

haruto pouted, because, really? calling names in front of all those people? how could he even know the book would decide to snap on him?!

— what the fuck did you just say, puff?

— nothing but the truth. for real, who opens the beast book just like that? the straps here, — jeongwoo pointed at the leather belts, stitched into the core, — exist for a reason. 

haruto then watched silently as the guy worked his way through fixing the straps onto the edges of the table so the book could be used safely, all the while mumbling sweet nothings to calm the beast down. seemed like it worked just like magic, because by the time jeongwoo finished his ministrations and sat back down into his chair the book was peacefully lying open on the wooden surface, not a trace of it's wild behaviour left.

— greet it before you touch it, and stroke the pages a bit before turning them, — the boy added quietly, nose already stuck back in his papers. 

all the other students in the reading area still gave them a stink eye and haruto huffed, flipping them all a bird. uptight freaks, couldn't even speak out their minds. at least there were no prefects present, or his house for sure would've become couple of dozens points poorer and yoonbin would've skinned him alive, this time for real. ugh, that was a close call.

haruto actually followed jeongwoo's advice and searched through the book after speaking a soft "hello". it didn't act up anymore, so he could study it comfortably. he found the chapter he was looking for rather quickly, but seconds after he got into it he heard jeongwoo's polite cough. the slytherin didn't even raise his head from the book when he hissed sourly:

— what else do you want?

— i'm a bit curious as of why do you even need this book? like, "the lives of the wild ones", really? as far as i know we're not studying those in any of our classes now. this book is about the most unique and dangerous species... what chapter are you on now? 

the hufflepuff leaned forward to look into the huge book and haruto scrunched his nose at him, trying to cover the pages with his arms.

— none of your business, chipmunk!

— oh wait, sirens? are you reading about sirens?! — the look of disapproval set hard on jeongwoo's face and haruto cursed. damn. that one was always too smart for his own good.

— i'm telling you, fuck off! 

— no way, you're thinking about going to the black lake again! 

— i'm not thinking anything, can you shut up?

— damn right you're not thinking, brainless idiot! was one time meeting the sirens not enough for you?!

the hufflepuff boy looked positively mad, lips thinned, eyes gleaming dangerously. haruto sighed, feeling there's no way he can escape this confrontation now. jeongwoo had always been stubborn as a mule. damn, so tiresome.

they were nowhere near being best friends, but somehow their friends circles were interlaced so closely it was impossible for them to simply ignore each other. their fragile peace was standing on mutual love of pranks, hatred towards history of magic and silent eyerolling at another set of dumb ways junkyu embarrassed himself today. 

haruto knows jeongwoo was scared of him for the first two years at least even though jeongwoo never told him that. their hyungs tried to ease them into some sort of if not friendship then acknowledging each other at least. jeongwoo looked like a person who is kind to everyone and easy to like, and he was usually surrounded by all kinds of people. 

but he was a muggleborn, and haruto could never forget that for a second. 

everything the other one did seemed strange and unnatural, from the way he spoke to the way he dressed. mom always taught haruto manners, how to be proper, how to behave. that kid seemed to be a barbarian, a wild animal. 

father always told him, the blood speaks for the person. dive into the dirty waters once and you'd never be clean again.

jeongwoo was a muggleborn, and haruto was terrified of him to the bones.

the fear was mutual.

but, well, it couldn't stay like that forever. haruto was too curious and rebellious to stay out of trouble and jeongwoo was too kind and protective to mind his own business. and he was pretty, too. kind of, in his own way. haruto couldn't be the only one who saw that, right?

the summertime at home suddenly started to feel suffocating after haruto started to notice the small things about jeongwoo that somehow got stuck in his head. the way he still bit his nails when he was nervous. the way his eyes crinkled when he was about to laugh. he always told his parents about all the fun he'd had at hogwarts throughout the school year, even if he got some detentions because of all that fun. he told about yoshinori being overbearing and yoonbin wanting to join the aurors. he even told about breaking into the garden house with doyoung that one time to steal a screaming onion to pull a prank in the morning over breakfast. 

he never talked about jeongwoo. 

maybe it didn't matter. 

he never told them about that one detention he got after he punched a ravenclaw guy so hard he spit blood. it didn't matter either. the guy was too chatty, that's all. and haruto never raised his bare hands again on anyone after that.

it got better with time. by their fourth year jeongwoo took a real liking to haruto's cat, and his owl stopped shitting on haruto's morning papers. the guys at the slytherin table started to ask haruto about the hufflepuffs, like knowing jeongwoo automatically meant he knows them all. ugh.

but, figures, that's exactly what it meant, as haruto once found himself deep in a conversation explaining jaehyuk's complicated family tree, making a map of it on the table using all sorts of hard candy. 

damn those puffs.

jeongwoo was friendly enough to let him copy his herbs and runes homework if needed, but cold enough to ignore him for weeks seemingly without a reason at all. 

in other words, they were kind of acquainted. 

kind of.

sometimes when haruto looked down from the clouds during the quidditch game he saw jeongwoo on the bleachers, cheering loudly on a slytherin team, green and silver lines carefully drawn on his cheeks. and haruto couldn't lie, it was pretty sweet to see.

so, they didn't really talk about that one night a couple of weeks ago when haruto "nearly freaking died on him", as jeongwoo said. the black lake isn't even too far into the forbidden forest, so the bet some upperclassman put on haruto seemed like a joke. how hard must it be to swim in the black waters at mignight? jeongwoo tugged along with the guys haruto invited only because junghwan also wanted to go and see the lake, and because he was probably the only guy haruto knew who could talk centaurs into not kicking their asses all the way back to the castle. 

and so jeongwoo was there to watch haruto, absolutely extasic to break the rules again, get into the black waters and laugh his lungs out in the middle of the night. 

moments later his laugh was abruptly cut when he disappeared under the water with a short scream, tugged deeper and deeper by the strong hands of the sirens. 

he didn't remember much about how the guys saved him, he was too terrified to be aware of the things around him, and he was much more concentrated on the song that he heard inside his head than his surroundings. 

he didn't share the words of it with anyone. hell, he was too scared to acknowledge them himself. they were terrifying. 

and the most terrifying about them was the fact that they could be true.

and the words never went away. 

— hello, am i talking to a wall?

— huh, you been saying? — haruto shivered, shaking the memory off. jeongwoo was staring at him with his puffy disgruntled face.

— i'm saying you've got a death wish, dude. 

— oh, you'd be so pleased to know i'm gone, right? to end with all your headaches. — haruto hissed, suddenly angry. classic jeongwoo, able to piss him off with his sheer sticky presence. 

— as if i care about you at all, dumbass! — jeongwoo's face went ruby red when he clenched his fists on the table, his pen rolling off it and falling on the floor. — just know that your house and status won't save you for the second time when you'd be out there looking for trouble on purpose!

— oh, now we talking about status suddenly? why are you so worried about it? the status, the houses, sorry, but that doesn't concern you in any way, — haruto hissed under his breath, head exploding from pain. he was not sure if it was because of the song stuck there or because of jeongwoo telling him he didn't care. it burned well. — instead of dreaming of my status, you should stick to your kind, like you always do, mud... oh, sorry, my mistake. — he took the pen from under the table and pushed it back to jeongwoo's side. — it's muggleborn now, isn't it?

the way jeongwoo's face went absolutely pale and dull made haruto's insides incredibly warm. he smiled, pleased, watching as jeongwoo got up, grabbed his stuff and ran away, stumbling on his feet, never looking back. 

the darkest part of him was extasic. it was like he got back to his roots, felt who he really is, his true power. 

his blood sang. 

his dad would've been so proud. 

that feeling lasted for the whole eternity, until he caught sight of a pen. jeongwoo forgot it in his hurry. he never really used the feathers to write. he said, writing something down yourself helps you memorise it better. bullshit. he was probably just too used to his muggle ways. haruto never touched that strange device until today.

suddenly, haruto froze.

he never, ever called jeongwoo mudblood. untill today. 

he never proved himself to be one of those who jeongwoo should be scared of.

and he never felt that dirty in his whole life.

he couldn't hold it in until the slytherin dungeons, he threw up in the nearest prefects bathroom.


End file.
